Et si
by Nyissia
Summary: Et si... Anthony n'était pas entré à ce moment-là... Sweenett


Titre : Et si... 

Résumé : Et si... Anthony n'était pas entré à ce moment là...

A/N : Ma première fanfic ... Courte, j'ai peur d'avoir fait un peu de hors personnage sur la fin  
Cette fic a été écrite pour Saya, qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez de fanfics de Sweeney à lire en français.

Bien sùr, Sweeney et Mrs Lovett ne m'appartiennent pas...( remue le couteau dans la plaie) ..; Appartiennent à Messieurs Bond, Sondheim, Wheeler, Burton et Depp, et à Miss Bonham-Carter. R&R s'il vous plaît, et je vous fait des chocolats

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Accoudé à la fenêtre de son salon, Sweeney Todd laissait errer son regard sur les toits de Londres, et son esprit vagabonder pour tenter de retrouver les couleurs de cette ville, si brillante dans ses souvenirs. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver ces couleurs puisque Lucy n'y était plus.

Il ne réagit à la présence de Mrs Lovett dans la pièce que lorsque celle-ci s'adressa à lui.

-Mr T... Je peux vous poser une question?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il lui demanda quoi, la voix aussi morne que la grisaille qui assaillait la capitale britannique.

- A quoi ressemblait votre Lucy?

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il essaya de se concentrer pour se remémorer le visage de son épouse défunte, mais tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit était un fouillis de couleurs et de rires, sans véritables détails ou formes précises. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Mrs Lovett reprit la parole.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir exactemenent, je me trompe?

Sa voix ne trahissait ni joie, ni triomphe... En fait, elle constatait juste les faits. Sensée et efficace, comme toujours. Il en venait à se demander comment il aurait pu continuer à fomenter sa vengeance sans Mrs Lovett pour veiller sur lui. Certes, on avait vu des anges gardiens plus avenants, mais quel ange aurait pu cuisiner de la viande humaine et la servir à ses clients.

Gêné par le tour que prenait ses pensées, il se reconcentra sur Lucy et marmonna :

- Elle avait des cheveux blonds...

Même à ses propres oreilles, cela semblait pathétique. Elle dut le comprendre car elle se rapprocha de lui en murmurant quelque chose comme 'il faut laisser le passé derrière soi'... Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle ajouta dans un souffle "Elle n'est plus." Il ne savait pas si c'était les paroles de MrsLovett, ou la fait qu'il ait senti son haleine tiède caresser sa joue quand elle parla, mais toujours est-il que Sweeney Todd fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Elle ne sembla toutefois pas le remarquer et continua à parler. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui, et cette idée l'agaçait, mais en même temps...

Non il devait se reprendre. Il l'écouta donc dire une banalité comme 'La vie est faite pour les vivants' sans vraiment y prêter attention, juste en écoutant le son de sa voix et en prenant bien garde de ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais la suite de son monologue l'interpella.

- Nous pourrions avoir une vie, nous aussi... Peut-être pas celle de mes rêves... Peut-être pas celle de vos souvenirs... Mais nous pourrions nous en arranger...

Il laissa cette idée flotter en l'air un instant, et se retourna vers elle. Derrière le masque de Sweeney Todd, on pouvait à cet instant deviner Benjamin Barker. Il laissa errer ses yeux sur le visage levé vers lui, à la fois triste et plein d'espoir. Pour la première fois, il essaya de regarder Nellie Lovett comme une femme et plus comme une complice.

Elle était belle, même si de profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux, et depuis que son affaire de tourtes avait repris, elle était plus vivante et plus souriante que jamais. ses cheveux auburn un peu mieux coiffés, mais toujours ébourrifés encadraient son visage où des yeux chocolat cherchaient les siens dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

A ce moment-là, il réagit... Auburn.. Chocolat... Des couleurs... Il voyait des couleurs... Il voyait même le rouge de la cochenille qu'elle appliquait sur ses lèvres depuis quelques temps. En y réfléchissant, la seule couleur qu'il ait vu depuis l'Australie était le rouge du sang de ses clients... Et il le lui devait à elle aussi...

Peut-être était elle un ange après tout... Cette idée le fit fourire... Un ange couvert de farine, ayant du sang humain sur les doigts... Son ange... Il éleva sa main vers le visage de la boulangère, et la stoppa à seulement quelques millimètres de sa joue. Mrs Lovett dut sentir son hésitation, car elle s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume.

La réaction de Sweeney Todd ne se fit pas attendre. Il la prit brutalement par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il vit sa respiration s'accélérer et se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans cette position; son rasoir effleurant la peau délicate du cou de Nellie Lovett. Il sourit et rapprocha sa main du cou de la jeune femme, pour atteindre l'endroit où battait son pouls. Là, il pouvait sentir les battements irréguliers de son coeur.

Il baissa un peu sa tête et déposa un baiser à l'endroit où le cou et l'épaule se rejoignait et releva la tête à temps pour voir les joues de Mrs Lovett prendre une délicate couleur rose... Une nouvelle couleur...

- Et si nous prenions quelques vacances, Mrs Lovett?

Elle mit un moment à réagir, semblant encore sonnée par les actions du barbier.

- O... Oui Mr Todd... Où voulez-vous aller?

Il sourit d'un air malicieux, et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lХèvres, s'écartant un peu ensuite et lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- A la mer, Mrs Lovett, à la mer...


End file.
